This type of fabrics, particularly with respect to their industrial application, have so far been constituted by sets which include a series of successive and parallel pile-warps distributed throughout the length of the fabric and linked to each other, between two of which, whether across the entire width of the fabric or altenating regularly or irregularly with open spaces, the spaces left by said pile-warps are covered by means of inclusion, also in longitudinal direction, of flexible strips of appropriate materials which prevent, regulate or attenuate as desired the passage of light.
Fabrics of these types are described in Spanish Utility Models Nos. 284,531 and U8601630 (Swenson), in which the flexible strips are linked between the pile-warps on making the fabric itself.
Nevertherless, for the inclusion of said flexible strips, each of them must of necessity always be included between two parallel pile-warps, in such a way that the aeration spaces are always acheieved by leaving free longitudinal zones also between pairs of pile-warps, either in one, two or more longitudinal bands.
From the previous description it follows that known fabrics present some important drawbacks, for instance the fact that the fabric results necessarily very close-woven, thus hindering ventilation; or that, being the flexible strips completely flat, they don't favour good dispersion of the external light and of the internal infrared radiation.
Known fabrics present a further drawback in their low versatility, due to the facy that they don't allow the inclusion of several flexible strip between two pile-warps.
As can be understood, the results cannot always be as ideal as might be wished and, therefore, fabrics so formed do not comply with all the minimum application and utilization conditions.
The strips to be used for a good reflexion of the light and of the infrared radiation, must be formed of a mirror-like material; for this reason the mentioned features are useful, to obtain a betterr efficiency in the regulation of the desired microclimate. Nevertheless, to obtain other parameters that are necessary for a better growth of the plants (in the case of agriculture), they are formed including other materials, with the appropriate features according to each case.